


A Senhora do Tempo - Grimório

by Eldhjarta



Series: A Senhora do Tempo [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bruxo, Magia, Other, Servo - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: "Ele chegou a mim com 4 anos, um garotinho magro quase a pele nos ossos, sujo. O cabelo negro ensebado com dias sem ver água, talvez meses. O cheiro tão ruim quanto uma boca de lobo estourada. Os punhos presos a dois grilhões apertados com corda pelo punho muito pequeno para o tamanho. Um escravo como qualquer outro."Com a morte de Lorde Theodoro Adreus seu filho mais velho assumiu seu posto. Contudo ventos frios trazem uma escuridão opressora.





	1. Olhos Negros

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, mais um material original desta vez um primeiro romance. Já tenho postado ele a alagumas semanas no NYAH. Agora trouxe para o AO3. Espero que gostem.

_Ele chegou a mim com 4 anos, um garotinho magro quase a pele nos ossos, sujo. O cabelo negro ensebado com dias sem ver água, talvez meses. O cheiro tão ruim quanto uma boca de lobo estourada. Os punhos presos a dois grilhões apertados com corda pelo punho muito pequeno para o tamanho. Um escravo como qualquer outro._

—-------------------------***---------------------------

O céu de Warhol amanheceu nublado, quase que cronometrado os pequenos comerciantes iniciaram a rotina. Abrindo suas lojas ou barracas na região da praça circundada por casas de pedra muito simples. Hoje em especial era o dia da semana que mais havia movimento, parte da culpa para tanta circulação era o comercio de escravos. Pobres pessoas endividadas, vendidas, criminosos ou inimigos vencidos.

Guiando dois cavalos, a carroça de ferro com os infelizes seguiu o caminho enlameado para o lugar de encontro dos demais escravistas. A ponte Rubra. Uma ponte seca um pouco mais além do centro comercial e antes da residência do senhor daquelas terras, mais precisamente em baixo.

Hector abriu a porta da carroça puxando os infelizes de dentro, mas prendendo as rodas para que não ocorresse o risco de fugir. Logo se juntou a ele Dante e Miguel, dois outros comerciantes do mesmo ramo. Não tardaria para que os nobres ou mais abastados viessem as compras.

Um pouco ao longe e acima um homem na casa dos 60, bem vestido de capa preta tanto quanto seus cabelos um dia foram no passado, observava a movimentação. Não tardou para que fosse ate os comerciantes que já negociavam com alguns outros senhores.

Torceu o nariz enquanto se aproxima. Por mais que aquilo fosse tão nostálgico, não era como se quisesse relembrar a parte da lembrança tão ruim. Olhou para cada um atentamente, ainda mais em relação aos pequenos. Aproximou por fim do último pequeno e ofereceu uma bala caramelada vermelha. O pequeno molambo o olhou assustado e como esfomeado pegou, já abrindo sem nem pensar direito. O senhor sorriu bem de leve antes de ser puxado com agressividade por Hector.

— Ei o que você deu ao moleque?   Hector era um homem igualmente magro, porém mais jovem, na casa de seus 40 anos, o cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros já apresentava nas laterais algumas raízes platinadas, além da coroa no topo da cabeça vazia de fios escondida pelas mechas longas vizinhas. Seu olhar pesado estava sobre o senhor  e uma de suas mãos agarrado na gola da boa roupa do homem espantado como gato pego no pulo.

— É somente um doce, uma ultima alegria ao inferno que virá. - Conforme foi solto ele voltou a se alinhar, dando uma última olhada no garoto e constatando que o rapazinho já engoliu. - Não precisamos brigar, ainda mais contra um velhote por isso não é? - Sorriu de lado como um jogador malandro expondo seus bons dentes se fingindo de acuado atuando como se estivesse equilibrando uma cartola invisível na cabeça.

— Ora seu... - Antes que pudesse retrucar do velhote que parecia fazer uma troça, foi parado por um dos companheiros que indicou um brasão num botão da roupa do senhor. Como para certas coisas o entendimento é rápido e claro, recuou.  - Está certo, interesse no garoto?

— A sim... Mas talvez um mais velho, crianças são um tanto difíceis.  – O velho se adiantando para se afastar um ou dois passos do garoto, já olhando para o caminho que o outro deveria guia-lo.

— Pois venha comigo lorde tenho o que você procura. - Ele guiou o senhor até o outro lado e apresentou outros do grupo. Levou por fim um casal adolescente para a residência. Hector viu o senhor partir uma sensação estranha lhe ocorreu, olhou o garoto sem saber por que é seguiu seu caminho indo atender seu melhor cliente Claude, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O garoto magricela se encostou cansado a roda de ferro, vez ou outra seu algoz vinha e lhe dava um safanão para ficar em pé. Logo mais tarde iniciou uma chuva fraca, mas gelada que transformou o chão de terra de baixo da ponte em lama cinza.

— Vamos moleque só sobrou você. - Ele pegou o pequeno sem o menor cuidado e foi arrastando até a entrada, ele nem teve tempo de reclamar. Foi colocado dentro da carroça de ferro e preso. Hector não fechou de imediato, foi pegando as coisas e guardando o baú de ganhos junto ao garoto. Os outros dois decidiam se iriam ou não a estalagem.

— Vamos Hector esta tudo carregado aqui, com sorte a senhora Rubia fica com o moleque. Ela adora jovenzinhos. - Disse Miguel, o mais corpulento e silencioso dos três. Careca e com um brinco de ouro redondo enorme na orelha esquerda. Ele pareceu dar risada enquanto acendia um cigarro de palha apontando o caminho.

— É claro, havia me esquecido daquela velha safada. - Riu internamente e foi fechar a carroça de ferro. - Melhor tomar cuidado Dante talvez ela queira seu corpo também.

— Sai de mim, velha nojenta, eu prefiro as jovens donzelas que trabalham para ela. Guilha e seus cabelos louros feitos o feno e seus seios fartos... ah eu poderia morrer em meio aquele par de paraísos.

Os dois mais velhos caíram na risada sem perceber a aproximação. Quando Hector ia fechar a carroça um corvo desceu parando na porta. Ele então olhou para cima para espantar a ave. Mas parou e se voltou para trás.

— Um amigo me disse que tinha algo de meu interesse.

A figura alta usava um casaco grosso escuro que cobria até os pés, um grande chapéu pontudo feito um guarda chuva, os longos cabelos castanhos e um tanto rebeldes amarrados em um nó ainda sim escorrendo pelas costas. Olhos tão escuros. Foi o que mais chamou a atenção no belo rosto. Ao olhar novamente para a carroça a ave já havia partido.

— Somente um garoto e é o ultimo... Veio direto da cidade de Lua Velha conquistada por nosso imperador. - Ele alcançou a corrente do menino e soltou do assoalho da carroça puxando ele para fora em seguida. - 10 mil moedas de ouro.

É claro que era um oportunista e que o garoto naquele estado não valeria mais do que 100 moedas. Tão maltratado, sujo, surrado. A mulher o olhou e depois tirou de uma das mangas uma trouxinha azul bordada de moedas.  Estendeu para o vendedor.

— Está feito. Ele é exatamente o que eu precisava.

Ele pegou a trouxinha de moedas sentindo o peso, sorriu internamente pensando que passou a mulher para trás. Olhou dentro e viu o ouro depois olhou o moleque.

— Boa compra senhora. – Fez um longo gesto de comprimento e empurrou o garoto. "Hoje eu vou comer bem" pensou.

Antes que caísse a mulher parou o garoto e segurou nas mãozinhas pequenas. Guiando o caminho pela lama e se afastando do vendedor.  Este que agora pouco ligava para o que ocorreu, olhou em volta procurando os dois amigos e não os encontrou.

— Porcaria me deixaram pra trás... – Fechou a carroça e subiu, guiando os animais. Ao pegar a subida para a estrada principal sentiu a terra ceder e ele e sua carroça foram levados pelo mar de lama ponte abaixo


	2. Os Senhores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo haha espero que gostem.

"Ela é minha razão de viver, a que salvou minha alma e que serei leal até o fim dos tempos. Um contrato que não pode ser desfeito."

—-------------------------***---------------------------

O senhor chegou com os dois novos criados. João e Maria, foi assim que se apresentaram. Ele não acreditou, mas nomes não são tão importantes, ao menos não o primeiro. Desceu de seu cavalo e pediu para uma das servas levar ambos para a ala dos criados e dar um jeito. Seu nome era Petros Adreus, irmão mais velho de Theodoro Adreus o senhor da região. Subiu até os aposentos do irmão e sentou a cabeceira da cama. Eram idênticos. Se não fosse o destino diferente.

— Hum... é um mensageiro da morte mesmo. Aguardando a cabeceira da minha cama. – O mais jovem se ajeitou nos travesseiros e olhou o irmão, não conviveram por muito tempo. Recordava-se de algo terem os separado, mas não exatamente o que. Bom a idade deve ter contribuído. Ao menos era o que acreditava. Ele sorriu por fim. Sabia da fama do irmão. Mas isso não importava. Seus dias estavam no fim, ainda que não fosse logo, e foi sua própria cópia genética que o disse em alguma conversa passada. – Como foi lá?

— Ora, eu gosto de ficar aqui sempre que consigo. E foi bem trouxe dois bons lacaios para você. Como tem se sentido? – Ele não fez esforço para estender a conversa.

— A sim... bom para meu filho. E estou morrendo, fora isso estou ótimo. – Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele já se corrigindo. – Desculpe, sei que não gosta dessas brincadeiras. Vou descer conhece-los mais tarde. Agora pretendo conversar trivialidades com você.

— Seria bom meu querido irmão, mas vim somente lhe dar um oi, tenho que voltar a meu posto. Virei pela noite. Prepare um pernil. – Ele se levantou e foi até a janela aberta que denunciava a chuva fina e fria. A fechou. – Estou indo meu irmão.

— Sempre assim, enigmático, vem com o meu acordar se vai com o inicio da conversa. Mas tudo bem, pedirei as senhoras que cozinhem.

Antes mesmo que pudesse procurar por ele já havia saído dali. Era sempre assim. Pouco tempo depois seu filho mais velho Claude entrou.

—-------------------------***---------------------------

O corvo seguiu a mulher e a criança até sua fortaleza na gruta, uma casa que parecia entalhada na pedra. E escondida de qualquer intruso indesejado. Ela abriu uma porta entalhada e o colocou para dentro, passando em seguida. Depois foi a vez da ave.

— Cuide dele para mim Petros, eu vou aprontar o resto. – Apontou com os olhos o garoto e seguiu para a sala ao lado, onde tinha uma mesa de madeira feita de um grande tronco de arvore e armários com papeis, caixas e livros atulhados. Iluminado por lamparinas curiosas.

O corvo pousou ao lado do menino e se transformou a seu ritmo se tornou o senhor que dera a bala e era o irmão do atual senhor das terras da região. O garoto se assustou e foi tentando se afastar.

— Tudo bem senhora, venha. – Pegou o menino antes que se afastasse e o levou para mais ao fundo da gruta. – Vai gostar daqui, a senhorita é muito gentil. Aqui você vai dormir. – Apontou um quarto a esquerda, ao menos o que parecia ser um. Uma cama com cobertas, mesinha e o que seria uma porta era um véu quase transparente negro. – O meu é o da frente. Agora aqui... a senhorita pediu para te deixar apresentável. É bom que já vou te explicando as regras.

O garoto pareceu não gostar nada do tacho com água já pronta, na verdade pareceu não gostar nada de nada. Ele queria ir embora como qualquer criança. E desde o inicio para aquele desfecho nada foi fácil. Ele viu seu pai ser assassinado, a mãe ser vendida a um senhor em outra cidade. Fogo e gritos. O ataque a cidadela e o sentimento de estar perdido sem entender nada e ainda não era capaz de entender. Sentia-se incapaz de falar então tudo que fez foi ouvir o senhor.

“Ele me deu a bala”

— Não se acanhe pode perguntar, você fala que eu sei. Mesmo que não falasse agora falaria. – Ele pegou uma grande bucha natural e começou a esfregar o garoto para tirar a sujeira.

— Ahh... paila...

O senhor não parou na verdade continuou com mais afinco.

— Você precisa ficar limpo é a primeira regra pessoal para sua vida. Muitas das pestes deste tempo são por falta de higiene e você esta horrível. Então engula esse choro. E preste atenção. Você a partir de hoje vive pela senhora, não é mais criança entendeu? – “É claro que não Petros, mas ele vai você sabe” pensou para si mesmo, lembrando que um dia também esteve daquele lado. – Siga tudo o que ela ordenar e vai ficar bem.

Petros virou um balde de água limpa repassando o garoto que respondeu com um muxoxo. A pele avermelhada de tanto esfregar.

— Isso mesmo sem reclamar. Venha. – Levantou e pegou um tecido macio e secou o pequeno. Vestiu e levou até a sala ao lado da onde se encontrava a mulher. – Continuando – Pegou o pulso dele e foi soltando. – Vou te ensinar muitas coisas. Não importune a senhora. Entendeu?

— Tá

— “Tá”? Responda “Entendi senhor”. Tente de novo.

— Mai... tendi senhor. – Olhava pelos lados, não tinha muitas lembranças, mas algo no velho lembrava a mãe. Devia ser o olhar. E isso justificaria a não tentativa de fugir.

— Vejo que ele está melhor. Não precisa causar terrorismo querido Petros. Você precisa ver alguém está na hora. – O senhor se afastou e fez um aceno educado a mulher que com um gesto pediu para que ele se retirasse. – Menino venha comigo.

A mulher que se aproximou furtiva se inclinou levemente para frente oferecendo a mão esquerda ao pequeno. Ele caminhou até ela vidrado e a acompanhou até a mesa grande. Petros entendeu a demanda e saiu tomando suas asas pelo céu já noturno.

Ela o ajeitou numa das pernas depois que se sentou em sua cadeira talhada de madeira no vapor. Passou as mãos nos fios úmidos dele secando enquanto entoava algumas palavras baixinhas. Na mesa havia um grande mapa do céu. Estrelas e marcações em dourado. Se movendo como um espelho voltado ao universo celeste. As nebulosas e cores enchendo os olhos do pequeno.

— Não precisa ter medo. Petros é muito severo. – Ela quebrou a atenção dele, por sua vez ele a olhou de verdade pela primeira vez, os olhos não pareciam tão escuros agora, um leve brilho dourado nas íris parecendo que foram pintados e colocados por alguém muito habilidoso. A voz elegante. – Você trabalhara comigo, mas irei te ensinar o necessário. Petros seus deveres. Meu único pedido é que seja leal a mim. Pode cumprir com este juramento de uma vida toda?

Nenhuma criança de 4 anos teria a ciência do que estava sendo pedido. Mas ele sentia que queria como se fosse um grande bolo açucarado que só pertencia a seu imaginário. Fez que sim respondendo a mulher que sorriu e num balançar de mãos puxou um grande livro negro da estante que veio flutuando até eles.

— Obrigada. Seu nome a partir de hoje será Alwin que significa defensor. É o que espero de você no futuro. – Ela escrevia algo no livro enquanto dizia. – Meu nome é Maeve e só deve se dirigir a mim assim dentro deste lugar. Me de sua mão direita.

O menino estendeu sua mão vidrado e sentiu o braço queimar. O livro negro brilhava e letras numa página antes em branco começaram a aparecer. Ele não conseguia entender, mas entendia que novamente a mulher falava algo, seu braço ardia em fogo e quase se desfez em choro. Ao olhar viu uma cobra dourada descendo pelo braço dela e cobrindo o dele. Como um laço. A cobra no lugar de suas escamas possuía caracteres estranhos. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso. Gritou enquanto sentia sua pele ser talhada. A sensação de algo sendo escrito a fogo. Sequer percebeu que não estava mais sentado.

Logo o brilho dourado se fez em linhas que circundaram ambos, mantendo os dois no circulo. Orbes brilhantes, cheiro de sangue sem ter sangue e as estrelas.

Alwin nunca soube quanto tempo levou, mas a sensação de dor e marcação daquele dia ainda voltaria algumas vezes, assim como o êxtase final.

No final ela ajeitou o pequeno no colo, desfalecido pela energia consumida, cobriu ele com uma manta próxima e voltou a observar o mapa. Estava feito. De agora em diante ele era seu.

—-------------------------***---------------------------

Ao norte dali na cabeceira da cama o emissário da morte esperou. Esperou na escuridão. A cena horrenda que se sucedeu para no fim acompanhar o ultimo respiro do irmão assassinado.

— Nos veremos em breve no grande banquete meu nobre irmão.


	3. Carne

“E eles correram quando o refugio foi queimado e a caçada começou.”

—-------------------------***---------------------------

Em algum lugar do passado.

A mais de 50 anos dois garotos gêmeos foram encontrados por uma senhora em uma ruína queimada. Ela os adotou, não por amor, mas por ganância. Ela os colocou para trabalhar, aproveitando do tamanho deles, fazia com que explorassem os dutos entre paredes até os quartos dos patrões a fim de procurar por coisas brilhantes. Enquanto isso a senhora ficava de serviçal. Com o passar do tempo e conforme crescia, ela os apresentaram pequenos trabalhos domésticos. Feito de empregados não demorou em passar de pequenos serviços para atividades mais pesadas.

O pagamento de tudo isso era a solidão e dor. A senhora pouco fazia por eles e se tencionavam brincar ela logo aparecia empunhada de uma espada de São Jorge e os lembrava o quanto deveriam ser gratos por ela ter lhes dado um teto.

Na noite do dia 25 de dezembro em meio ao inverno seco da região aconteceu o impensável aos pequenos. Ela iria vender o mais novo deles para uma família rica que procurava os filhos desaparecidos. Os gêmeos horrorizados não com o fato de serem vendidos, mas separados tentaram fugir.

Na madrugada enquanto o mais velho segurava a barra da janela o menor saiu, ele seguiu o menor guiando pelo quintal enlameado. No limite do terreno uma lamparina dentro da casa foi acesa, a senhora acordou e ao notar a fuga dos pequenos foi atrás junto aos cães.

Se havia um dos castigos mais temidos pelos gêmeos era o dos cães. Eram obrigados a dormir junto aos animais famintos enjaulados como única proteção e só de escutar aos latidos apertaram o passo. Algo para eles dizia que não existiria próxima vez. A escuridão noturna deveria ser sua melhor amiga e o sono e cansaço ignorados se quisessem ter uma chance.

Venceram a primeira parte da noite, mas o pânico constante dos latidos já não tão reais ainda bombardeavam os ouvidos.

Pela manhã encontraram a entrada de uma cidadela, pensando que seria um bom lugar para se esconder entraram. Num dos becos sujos Morpheus os levou para um breve descanso.

Dias atuais.

— Tua divida esta paga Petros você pode ir, cumpriu nosso acordo. – O corpo do irmão menor de Petros queimava debaixo de chuva fina, chamas insistentes e bravas contra a oposição líquida. A bruxa e o senhor observavam um pouco afastados junto aos servos.

— Obrigado minha senhora, mas não. Minha divida não foi paga, eu dei minha palavra naquele dia cinzento que estaria com a senhora até o fim, para proteger a ele e a senhora. Meu irmão descansa em paz, eu sei disso, ainda que na circunstância criminosa, mas isso se refere somente à metade. Continuarei junto para servir e criar aquele menino o quanto mais eu perdurar nestas terras. – O senhor pegou a mão da mulher e beijou, ela por outro lado ousou um abraço naquele momento tão difícil, grata.

— Está certo se estiver feito e decidido que assim seja.

Ele fez uma mesura elegante e deu uma ultima olhada no funeral. Depois tomou o caminho seguido pela mulher.

— Ele é um garoto esperto. E estou curioso qual forma vai assumir.

— Ele é sim, mas você sabe que não são iguais. Você tem um dom que nunca havia presenciado. Esta afinidade tão grande com os seres da natureza. – A mulher sorriu gentil pelo caminho se lembrando de pequenas cenas do passado. – E com as sombras. Ele... Tenho um palpite que pode ser o contrário. Mas ainda há muito tempo para isso. Não tem nem um risco do quanto você já havia crescido quando o encontrei e isso não significa que deva apressar.

— Eu sei senhora. – Ele riu sem graça, mas depois prazerosamente com suas lembranças mais amargas, porém responsáveis pelo que se tornou. – Não vou apressar, mas a senhora já deu uma avançada que eu senti.

— A era o ritual. Algo que iria acontecer. Bom você sabe o porque.

— Sim eu sei, e isso me faz mais grato à senhora. – Já na entrada do refúgio ele ficou em silêncio, sabia que o ritual de ligação precisava de uma alma cedida pelo anjo da morte. Também que graças a esta doação teria aquele que mais amou entre os homens por perto. Abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse para entrar em seguida. – Hum esta dormindo.

Quando adentraram deram de cara com um menino dormindo sobre os livros e pergaminhos. Era claro que ele não tinha instrução alguma, mas se existe uma vantagem no elo e ritual é a capacidade de aprender rápido com a ajuda do ente espiritual que o rege. É claro que isso não significava milagres, mas para um inicio de aprendizado na arte das letras e imagens era um avanço.

Ela fez um sinal e o senhor o levou para o quartinho, deixou dormindo e seguiu para uma de suas tarefas.

Do lado de fora a chuva ganhara força, não contente ventos do leste entraram na comunhão. Na casa do antigo senhor, o jovem herdeiro mal chegara a casa já se enfiou em sua sala de trabalho com alguns de seus seguidores. Novos planos deveriam ser traçados. Primeiro o pai, depois a memória dele.

De todas as historias que seu pai contou sobre quando reencontrou seus pais nobres havia uma que o velho caduco repetia. Ele por todos os anos que se passaram jurava que seu irmão o vinha visitar e que ele era escravo de uma bruxa má que se fazia de boa. Claro que assim como os outros, ele também acreditava que o pai era caduco. Ao menos depois da adolescência quando as cobranças aumentaram e a insistência dos outros senhores para substituir o senhor louco. Todavia, durante o período de posse e administração das terras se quer foi pensado em retirá-lo. Mesmo que suas ideias fantasiosas assustassem e colocava em duvida qualquer lucidez em tomadas de decisões ele permaneceu, isto porque, foi diagnosticado por um médico que se tratava de delírio especifico. Outros diriam que foi por respeito ao nome da família e outros ainda pela a proximidade do rei. Outros mais que isso teria a ver com a bruxa da floresta que algumas lendas infantis locais diziam que no antepassado a benção dada por dela.

O filho herdeiro levou por um tempo esta história, tentando ignorar os cochichos e tramas dos infelizes com a situação. Mas numa das noites ele descobriu que não era alucinações do passado traumático do pai. Ele conheceu seu tio, achou que estava bêbado de mais ao ver um gato se tornar um homem, mas logo pode perceber que era real. Depois deste dia os outros dias que se passaram não foram mais normais. Pareceu que um véu que cobria as esquisitices do mundo havia sido destruído, ao menos para seus olhos. Ele passou a observar mais as pessoas, a observar e encontrar mais o homem que sempre esteve ali de maneira tão discreta. Até aquela tarde passada onde viu o homem quando o acaso o fez passar pela ponte e mais tarde a mulher que tanto ouviu histórias. Não poderia ser delírios de sua mente, complexado voltou para casa e num surto deu inicio ao seu “reinado”, quando se deu por si, sua ganância e medo o dominaram e o fratricídio aconteceu. Ninguém poderia saber, mas ele viu o corvo. E sabia que o corvo sabia e entendia.

Sem arrependimentos na mente de razão quebrada.

Em sua sala, junto a três homens conversavam, nada de assuntos feéricos, não, aquele não era o momento. Ao menos não para o primeiro dia. Mas um deles Natanael parecia saber, é ele sabia. Natanael o conhecia a muitos anos, cresceram praticamente juntos ainda que não partilhassem a mesma região. Mais tarde a amizade enriqueceu e os amantes na noite escura da floresta se encontravam, enquanto as jovens noivas donzelas mal pensavam que o tipo de traição existiria em seu futuro casamento.

Em uma dessas noites o herdeiro e seu amante viram mais do que deveria e sobreviveram, desde então o desejo de ambos além da carne era de poder, um poder desconhecido e uma porta nas rochas que angustiava e dava fome ao desejo.


End file.
